Team Arrow
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = | continuity = DC Comics Arrow | type = | status = | leaders = Oliver Queen | members = Dinah Laurel Lance; Roy Harper; Connor Hawke; Mia Dearden DC Comics characters. John Diggle; Felicity Smoak; Roy Harper; Sara Lance; Laurel Lance Arrow characters. | allies = | enemies = Malcolm Merlyn; Slade Wilson; Sebastian Blood | 1st appearance = }} Team Arrow is a fictional name attributed to a group of individuals featured in the CW Network television series Arrow. The name refers to the primary protagonists from the series and was first coined by the character of Felicity Smoak. DC Comics Since Oliver Queen's resurrection and his resumption of the mantle of Green Arrow, a "family" has managed to grow around him, with elements from both his past and his present. He met and reconciled with his son, Connor Hawke, with whom he began to work; he adopted the former prostitute Mia Dearden, who became the new Speedy; he watched his former ward Roy Harper become "Red Arrow" and join the JLA; he finally proposed to - and married - Black Canary (Dinah Lance). Arrow Team Arrow is an informal name for the support group that aids the vigilante known as the Arrow, who is in reality, millionaire playboy Oliver Queen. The first member of the group was Queen's family-appointed bodyguard, John Diggle, who was also the first person in Starling City to learn the truth about Oliver's identity. Queen set up his secret lair inside the basement beneath a nightclub that he formerly owned called Verdant. Occasionally dubbed, the "Arrowcave", Queen maintained his training facility here, as well as his costume, arsenal and computer monitoring equipment. Oliver recruited a perky young computer expert named Felicity Smoak into the fold after Smoak's employer (and Oliver's stepfather) Water Steele had been kidnapped by Malcolm Merlyn. In a sense, Felicity became the heart and soul of Team Arrow, and her expertise and computer hacking became an invaluable asset to the group. Her presence also helped to keep Oliver grounded as he struggled to overcome the more morally ambiguous aspects of his chosen profession. As was to be expected, the actions of the Vigilante inspired others to do what they could to defend their city. A young street punk named Roy Harper, who lived in the Glades formed a romantic relationship with Oliver's sister, Thea Queen. Roy was greatly inspired by the Vigilante after the hero saved him from Joseph Falk, who had abducted him. After numerous attempts to contact the Vigilante on his own, Roy was eventually brought into the fold. Ollie tried to train him to control his anger management issues, which only intensified after Roy had been infected with the Mirakuru enhancement drug. One of Oliver's former love interests, Sara Lance - a woman whom many believed had died five years earlier, suddenly turned up alive and well in Starling City. Oliver was the only one who knew that Sara was still alive, and even her sister, Laurel Lance (another of Ollie's old flames) and her father, police detective Quentin Lance, were unaware of her presence. Like Oliver, Sara took up the role of a vigilante and donned a mask and wig, calling herself Black Canary. Before long, Oliver presented her to Diggle, Smoak and Harper, and she became a part of Team Arrow. As time passed, Laurel Lance came to learn the truth about Oliver Queen's secret identity. She knew of his base of operations beneath Verdant and tried to use her contacts within the legal system to aid the group whenever she could. Quentin Lance, having nursed a long hatred of the Vigilante, came to appreciate the fact that this strange nocturnal avenger was fighting for the benefit of Starling City. He did not know the man's true identity, but used him as a contact to relay information about criminal activities in Starling. As such, he became a de facto associate of Team Arrow. Sara Lance was ultimately murdered by a then-unknown assailant. Driven by grief, fear and anger, Laurel wanted to avenge her sister's death. Oliver did what he could to divert her from taking any rash course of actions, but she insisted that Queen train her how to fight. When Ollie refused, Laura sought what she needed elsewhere, and found companionship in a boxer and former vigilante in his own right, Ted "Wildcat" Grant. She eventually took on her late sister's mantle as Black Canary. Members DC Universe * Oliver Queen * Dinah Laurel Lance * Connor Hawke * Roy Harper * Mia Dearden * Emiko Queen DC Television Universe * Oliver Queen * John Diggle * Felicity Smoak * Roy Harper * Thea Queen * Sara Lance * Quentin Lance * Laurel Lance * Rene Ramirez * Curtis Holt * Dinah Drake Lance * Black Siren, Laurel Lance/Earth-2 * Rory Regan * Emiko Queen See also External Links * * * Team Arrow at the Green Arrow Wiki References ----